Halfling
by Dragon Flame
Summary: A halfling is what humans think of as traditional, only because they are so self centered. In truth, there are more cainine werewolves then human ones, and each are equal in power, though the outcome is indicicive when it comes to fighting a vampire...
1. TK's Beginning

Takeru's POV  
  
I was having trouble adjusting. After all, I was only four, and my parents didn't love each other. So stupidly, I decided to run away.  
  
I wrote a letter in purple crayon saying:  
  
"Deer Mom and Dad and Matt.  
  
I am going a way. I dont no ware, or if ill be bak.  
  
From  
  
Luve, TK."  
  
That night, I snuck out my bedroom window and ran. I don't know for how long. Eventually I got too tired to keep going. I turned around to head back home, but after what seemed like hours of being lost, I gave up and huddled up in an alley. Cold, tired, and with no idea what was going on, I sat down and cried.  
  
A low growl interrupted my tears. I looked up to see a huge dog, big enough to swallow me whole.  
  
"Nice d-doggy. G-good doggy," I said quietly.  
  
The dog lay down in front of me, blocking my way out. It stared directly into my eyes. The eyes were narrow and yellow. I felt as if it was trying to look into my soul, like it was looking for something.  
  
After a few minutes of a standstill staring contest with the dog, I noticed it had a wound on its neck, blood flowing from it continuously. It seemed to notice my focus on the wound, and raised its head again.  
  
I scooted backwards into the wall. The dog got up and walked towards me. I tried to get away, but it merely put its paw on by back and pushed me down. I broke down and cried.  
  
"I don't wanna die," I whispered into the ground "I don't wanna diiiiieeeee!"  
  
Apparently this was what the dog was waiting for. It lay down on top of me and went to sleep. I kept crying until eventually I fell asleep too.  
  
  
  
I woke up in a bright room. It was full of dogs, smaller then the one who had been I had seen before, but still large for dogs. One of them trotted up to me. It was smaller then the rest, only a puppy. It had bright yellow eyes and black fur. Actually it looked like a younger version of the first dog.  
  
"Hi," I said, holding out my hand for it to sniff. "My name's TK."  
  
The puppy sniffed my hand and licked it. "Hi, TK!" I heard inside my head. "My name is Cerebus. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Cerebus, down," said another voice. This one was female. The dog that was with me before walked up to the bed I was on. She jumped onto the bed a placed her paw on my chest. Though I was scared, I didn't struggle this time. The dog calmly lowered her head to my shoulder and bit.  
  
A searing pain spread through my body as the dog bit as hard as she could. I couldn't even scream it hurt so badly. After what seemed an eternity of pain, the dog released me. The wound on my shoulder bled continuously, with no sign of letting up. The big dog lay down on me again, making it difficult for me to breathe. As I fell unconscious again, I heard Cerebus' "voice" again.  
  
"Bye TK, see you in a month."  
  
  
  
I woke again in the alley. It was morning now, and the dogs were nowhere to be found. I suddenly heard a familiar voice.  
  
"TK! TK, you're here!"  
  
My brother came running towards me as fast as possible. He looked extremely happy to see me. After a lot of hugging and crying, he took me to a pay phone and called Dad.  
  
After that, it was pretty interesting. I got to ride in both an ambulance and a police car. At the hospital, it turned out I just had a few cuts and bruises. There was no trace of where the dog bit me.  
  
I didn't tell anyone about the dogs, but I didn't completely dismiss it as a dream. I kept remembering Cerebus' last words; "See you next month!" What did he mean by that?  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Matt's Beginning part one

I wasn't expecting any reviews after the first day, but I got four. Thank you if you read my story! This chapter will hopefully be better then the last. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
Three days. Three days TK had been missing. Three days of walking home from school alone. Three days of pity from friends and three days of getting into fights with kids twice my size.  
  
Limping home, I wondered if my brother was ever coming back. I was actually the one who had the idea, and I stupidly told him. I didn't mean I literally wanted to desert my parents completely. Apparently TK did.  
  
For no particular reason, I broke into a run. It helped to calm my nerves somehow, even though it hurt my already twisted ankle.  
  
Of course, when I tripped, it hurt a lot more.  
  
My knee was now bleeding very badly. I held back tears as I gathered my stuff that had spilled all over the sidewalk. I wasn't sure how I would get home. My leg now hurt so bad I could hardly stand.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
I looked up to see a tall man, dressed in a black t-shirt with a silver dragon and black pants. His hair was also black.  
  
He smiled down at me. "If you want, you can come to my house and I'll clean up your knee."  
  
"No thanks. I can make it home on my own." Of course, I then fell again and my knee bled even worse.  
  
The man looked at me worriedly. "Kid, I'm just trying to help. I know the number one rule for kids is don't talk to strangers, but if you're hurt you should get help. My house is right here, and you can call your parents to pick you up."  
  
I thought about it for a while. I wouldn't have to walk so far if I could call Dad.  
  
"OK, but just for a little bit."  
  
  
  
I was still in his house an hour later. I found out his name was Jack, and he worked as a computer game designer. He cleaned up my knee with a weird feeling cloth; then bandaged it with the same material.  
  
I was sitting on his couch, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows, watching my favorite TV show.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going?" Jack said from the doorway. "Your parents must be getting worried."  
  
"Yeah," I said, putting down my cup. Jack handed me my backpack, as well as a little card.  
  
"This is my business card. I have an after school self defense program. I can teach you how to stop those bullies from picking on you.  
  
I took it and headed out the door. I started running again, so I wouldn't be late for dinner. I ran into a dark alley as a shortcut, when I heard somebody groaning. I turned to the face the sound and…  
  
  
  
"Oh, TK, I'm so glad you're safe!" Mom said for the millionth time that evening. TK's plan had worked. TK had run away to try to make Mom and Dad get back together. On this night, all four of us were a family again. Eventually, Dad noticed the time and sent us to bed.  
  
It was too late for Mom and TK to go back to their house, so he and I shared my bed, Mom slept in Dad's bed, and Dad slept on the couch.  
  
Long after TK was asleep, I lay awake in bed thinking about Jack's offer. I wanted to learn to defend myself, but there was something bothering me. I didn't remember anything after he had bandaged my leg. I remember suddenly stating that I needed chocolate, but before that…nothing.  
  
I rolled over, careful not to wake TK. My cheek hit something wet on my pillow. I sat up and touched it.  
  
"It's blood," I whispered to nobody. I touched the back of my neck, and found more. How did I hurt my neck? I didn't remember being hit on the neck during my fight, and I fell on my front side. What the heck happened? 


	3. Filler Chapter Thingie! or Too tir...

Yamato's POV:  
  
It's been almost a whole month since TK came back. I've been taking self- defense classes at Jack's house, and they've been paying off. It's kind of weird though. The class is two hours, but each day, I can only seem to remember half of it. The rest of it is just a big blank. TK's been acting strange too. He keeps growling in his sleep and making friends with stray dogs. It's like he can talk to them or something. Also, the cut I got on my neck that first day hasn't gone away. Each night, it bleeds a little more. Mom thinks that Dad's been doing something to me, but he's hardly ever home, so how could he? I told Jack about it, and he just ignored me. I think he's hiding something. But what could he have to do with it?  
  
Takeru's POV:  
  
This is weird. Ever since that night, I've been having dreams about wolves, and all these dogs keep coming up to me. I feel like I can understand what they're saying, but I can never hear a complete sentence. The two dogs I usually see are dark black, and really big. They never come up to me, but they are always watching me. It doesn't exactly scare me, but it is creepy. I'm also worried about niichan. I never get to see him anymore. He hangs out with this creepy man called Jack. He has this big cut on his neck that bleeds really badly. He says it doesn't hurt, but I'm a bit worried. Speaking of blood, the place where the huge dog bit me really hurts. It itches and aches all the time, and today it started to bleed. I wonder what's going on?  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello. Next chapter is already written, but I don't know when th one after that will be up, it took me a really, really long time to update last time. Ja ne! 


	4. The Truth

Yamato's POV:  
  
Today Jack said he wanted to do something special, but so far nothing's happening. We started like we always do, warm ups, review of yesterday, and then he just told me to sit on the couch. He's in the kitchen, making us hot chocolate. What's taking him so long?  
  
Jack's POV"  
  
Matt's in the living room, waiting for me to come out. He has no idea what's going on, but today, he's going to find out. I'm hoping he'll accept my offer, and if not. well, I'll undo my claim and stop the lessons. I hope he says yes though, his blood is wonderful, and one of my associates could accidentally harm him.  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
Once again, I find myself without any memory of the past fifteen minutes. Wait. Suddenly I realize I'm not on the couch. I'm lying down on Jack's kitchen table. How the heck did I get here? I try to get up, but I can't move. There's nothing holding me down, and I don't feel any restaint at all, I just can't move. Jack enters from the other room. He smiles at me, but the smile isn't kind. I feel like a cupcake at a bake sale. Still smiling Jack makes his way here. I can't talk either, so I can't even ask what he's doing. All I can do is be scared to death as he knees down next to my head. "I see you're awake then, little one. I suppose you wish to know what I'm doing?" Jack's voice is different. He has a small lisp now, and draws out his s's and r's. Still smiling, he strokes my hair, pushing it away from my neck. Suddenly I think of my cut. Could Jack be doing it? And if so, why can't I remember any time before this? "More specifically," Jack begins again, "what I am. I'm sure you've seen horror movies, haven't you Matt? With monsters, and zombies, and werewolves, and vampires." Now I'm scared. "Well, I'm like that. A vampire. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, nor will my associates. I've put a claim on you. Do you know what that means, little one? Nobody else can drink your blood. Now, back to the movie thing. As I was saying, I'm a bit like the monsters in horror movies. I do drink blood, but I've never killed anybody. And they don't become like me, but that's what I want to do to you. Would you like to be a vampire Matt? You can speak now." With that, I can talk, but I don't know what to say. I manage to whisper, "Why?" "Why what? Why make you a vampire? It's part of culture. All vampires neeed to make at least one student. A vampire to go on and make future generations, but you don't need to worry about that part, you're still young. I myself haven't had offspring yet, and I'm over 600. Or maybe you meant, 'why should I become a vampire?' Well Matt, there are many, many benefits of being a vampire. One reason is life span. We aren't immortal, but our magic lets us live for a very, very long time. We can't turn into bats, though I wish we could. We can temporarily put a person under our control, putting them to sleep, or even erasing their memories. You have had all three done. The initiation doesn't hurt, my friend, you just have to have some of my blood, nothing serious. You can learn scorcery, and there's lots of fun activities, at least in my group. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more, or else I won't be able to erase your whole memory." I was really tired, and this information just gave me an awful headache. Jack was a vampire, I wasn't, but I could be one if I wanted. This was too weird. I managed to figure the new info out enough to come up with a new question. "What happens if I say no?" I asked wearily. Jack smiled and stroked my neck again. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I erase your memory of this event, we finish the class you signed up for, and then we most likely will never see eachother again." I think at this point I fell asleep again, bacause I can't remember anything after that, except my dad at the door to pick me up.  
  
Jack's POV:  
  
Right when I start to reach the boy, his father has to come to pick him up. Of course, I can't blame the man, I did keep Matt an hour later then I was supposed to, and the younger child had gone missing for three days. I simply state that we went a bit harder today, and it wore the poor child out. I handed him the unconsious Matt, and suggested that Matt stay the night the next day. I told him that we had already set it up, and he agreed. The man left, and I suddenly realized I forgot to take my daily feeding, which I usually get from my student, who had just left, still asleep, with his dad. Oh well, no big deal. I put on my coat, and go for a walk. I'll have to run into somebody on the street.  
  
Dragon Flame: Ooh, Jack's a vampire. Who here was expecting that? My friend thought it was TK. For anybody wondering about him, I think the next chapter will be about him. Cerebus will be back, alsong with the big female dog, and the other black dog that watches Takeru. Ja ne! 


	5. Midnight walk

Author's notes: I am SO HAPPEE! I have twelve reviews and I love it!  
  
Angel Reaper: I know it was obvious, I meant for it to be. TK and Matt aren't going to find out about each other for a looooooooooooooooooooooooong time. Hey, I haven't included Tai, Kari, or Davis in, and they're gonnabe main characters. I also have some OC's to add in, plus the parents. Don't be impatient.  
  
Cheese Man: I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic. Nice name, by the way.  
  
Kraven the Hunter: TK's got a way to go before he fully changes. I'll explain more later.  
  
Candy Angel: Same to you as what I said to Cheese Man.  
  
Silent Shadow: I'm glad somebody's confused, hopefully more then I am. I'm not sure what's going to happen in this chapter. I only started writing it to thank you guys. ; )  
  
Lord of the Potatoes: Guess what! This iis/i an update! Great name.  
  
EllaJ.W: I'm glad you like my fic; I'm a HUUUUUGE fan of yours!  
  
krylancelo, seadragon1012, and Alene Deirbre: Glad it's likeable. Here we go!!!  
  
  
  
Takeru's POV:  
  
It's quiet. I can't sleep. I feel like I had lots and lots of caffeine or something, but I haven't. I wish I knew what was going on. Half my bed is covered in blood from the dog bite. Why would it only bleed now, when I got it an entire month ago? It didn't bleed then.  
  
Just when I decide I'll get up and get Mom to do something, I hear a low growl. Now I'm scared. But being the mature four-year-old I am, I don't scream for help. I do the logical thing and hide under the covers. The growling's stopped, but I don't come out. I can hear something breathing, and it's really close. I'm not scared anymore: I'm terrified.  
  
Suddenly, the covers aren't there. I see in front of me the big black dog that's been following me. His big yellow eyes are mean looking, and he's growling again.  
  
*Get up kid.*  
  
My eyes widen. The dog just talked to me. Not the semi-understanding I've been having with the dogs I meet on the street, this dog's actually using words. I suddenly remember Cerebus, who spoke to me in a similar way, but his.voice, for lack of a better word, seemed slightly higher pitched, and friendlier. Much, much friendlier. I finally manage to choke out a "Wha..?"  
  
The dog growls louder. *You heard me boy, now get up.*  
  
Feeling this is not a good person to be arguing with, I stumble off the bed. The dog follows.  
  
*Good, you can understand me. I was afraid her majesty chose a stupid one. * Once again, I try to speak, but he cuts me off. *Don't say a thing. Just get some warmer clothes on and follow me. Word of advice kid; I don't like humans. Until you do something spectacular, you're no exception. *  
  
I quickly change out of my pajamas and get some warm clothes on.  
  
The dog heads to the door. *Don't just stand there gaping; follow me, baka! And don't you dare call in that mother of yours. I'm much stronger then she, and though I don't kill, I'm very good at mauling. *  
  
I find myself with no choice. I follow the dog out of the apartment and into the dark night. It's about midnight now, and I'm glad the dog told me to dress warmly, because I'm still cold. Eventually the dog gets fed up with me lagging behind and I get to ride on his back. He takes me down the city streets where two other dogs are waiting. I recognized them from my previous encounter a month ago. The first comes running up to us, tongue lolling out from the left side of his mouth. He looks a lot like the dog I'm on, but smaller and friendlier. I think he's a puppy.  
  
The two dogs exchange some sort of odd greeting, not the sniffing of butts like other dogs, but a friendly rub of cheeks. The older, larger dog I'm still on top of does this a bit stiffly, but his eyes soften. I come much later to see that look again, both from my brother around me, and this dog around the smaller one.  
  
The large dog slid me off his back and left to join the other dog, who was even bigger then he was. They passed the greeting, and sat down, apparently talking. Meanwhile, the puppy walked up to me. *Hiya TK! Remember me? *  
  
I blinked. "Cer.Cerebus, right?"  
  
He positively beamed at me. His tail wagged enthusiastically and his tongue lolled out. "Yep! That's me!" He rubbed his cheek against mine. "Nice to see you again."  
  
The last dog finished its conversation with the first one, and struggled to its feet. I gasped at the sight. It was the very first of the dogs I had seen, the one who bit me. She called out. *Cerebus! Go join Sirius. Wait for me to get back. *  
  
Cerebus yelped and ran over to the first dog. The large dog walked slowly to me, growling all the while.  
  
Ooh, another cliffy! Am I evil or what? 


	6. Another filler thing Read though, it's a...

Author's notes:  
  
Okay then, time to reply to my loyal fans!  
  
Vincent: There's much, much more to come. I plan on having an actual plot my New Years. I hope. I know the plot already; I just need to lead up to it. I have a couple OC's to introduce and some old ones. Actually, I've got a couple that are both. Never mind, I'm just writing this to get out of writing the story. I like procrastinating. I think you can tell.  
  
DigiEllen: Me too! Read, "So that's how we became DD" and "The Digimon Inside Me" by Lara. Those were the first non-human DD fics I read, and my favorites.  
  
Medjke: Evil and proud of it!  
  
Jay Man: Wait and see. But I can tell you: TK will, in the long run.  
  
Angel Reaper: First off: his name is Cerebus, not Cerberus. I'll explain that later. And what kind of werewolf doesn't have fangs and fur?  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: Dude, you rule! ThanQ for telling me about the problem. I hope it's fixed now.  
  
Me: Ummm. Thanks I think. I didn't really mean for it to be scary.  
  
Cheese Man: There's nothing wrong with the actual story, it's just that you referred to me as a male. I'm a girl. I told you that already didn't I?  
  
Monty Python And Digimon: Yes. I thought it was to the point too much. ThanQ.  
  
lORDY: You're very nice for a friendly reviewer like you. You just happen to be repetitive, redundant, and recurring in a repetitious sort of way.  
  
Also, I'd like to mention that although I love getting reviews, some of these questions I'm not comfterble answering. Not for inappropriate reasons, I doubt I'll ever get one like that, but for reasons that I don't want to tell everybody what happens. I want to mention each and every review I get, but then everyone will know what's going to happen, and I don't want that. Now that we're clear on that, on with the fic!  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
(A/N: this is the same night TK meets up with the dogs)  
  
Hmm. looks like I'm all packed for the big sleep over at Jack's. Let's see. toothbrush, hairbrush, cross, clothes, mallet, PJ's, wooden stake, sleeping bag, and Dad's downstairs making the garlic bread. With extra garlic. Lots of extra garlic.  
  
"Matt, are you ready yet?"  
  
I quickly put my stuff back into the bag and rush downstairs. "Ready, Otousan!"  
  
We're here. OK Matt, just stay calm. You probably dreamed the whole thing. You've been known to fall asleep at Jack's before. Just a dream. Stay calm. Oh, God, I'm gonna die. Stop thinking like that! Why am I arguing with myself?  
  
"Hello Matt."  
  
I freeze. It's him. It's really him. Come on, Matt; say something! You can't show that you're afraid while Dad's here. "Konbawa," I say, and bow slightly. Jack laughs and bows back.  
  
"Now remember," Dad says, "call me or Nancy. Ja ne, Yamato-kun!"  
  
I want to ask him not to leave. I don't want to be left alone with this madman! Somebody help me!  
  
"Yamato?" He's looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" I nod. He sighs. "I'm sorry, Matt."  
  
I blink. Sorry? Why would he be sorry? Jack is one of two things; a guy who I have a really bad and false impression of, or an evil black- hearted blood-sucking monster. Either way, he shouldn't be sorry. "Why?" I ask quietly.  
  
He looks surprised. "Why?" He repeats incredulously. "I scared you half to death telling you about. well, you know."  
  
"So it was real," I whisper. He nods.  
  
"Come inside, Matt. We need to talk."  
  
Okay I'm done. I was going to write more, but I can't figure out how to transition this, so I'll just make a new chapter for it. Next up: TK and the big female go for a walk.  
  
Random thought:  
  
This is a new thing I might have at the end of some chapters. Basically, it's anything I want to rant about, or an idea for a fic that I don't feel like writing. Today, I have a rant: Why aren't any of the digimon in the character selection thing? They're much more important than Gennai, and he's in it! Well, that's it for this. Fic advertising:  
  
Yet another pointless thing I will have at the end of certain chapters. Today's fic is "My Brother's Keeper" by EllaJ.W. It's really good, but rather violent and a bit graphic. Basically, Matt comes to stay over at TK's for the weekend, and finds out that his mom's boyfriend is abusive to TK. It's very depressing, but it has plenty of brotherly fluff thrown in. It has an unfinished sequel called "The Guardians of Hope and Light." Read both.  
  
Shameless self-advertisement:  
  
Hey, every author should give himself or herself some publicity. I'll only put in this section if I start a new story. I have two stories besides this one: The Cyber Experiments is about thirteen kids who are kidnapped and experimented on by a semi-evil digimon named Psymon. Or, if you prefer, Scimon. Either one works. Anyway, this is going to be a lot darker then any of my other fics, and takes place twenty-five years after MaloMyotismon. I need to update it. My other fic is called "Ghost." It's a Cowboy Bebop fic, so it's kind of odd to be advertising it here. Anyway, it's about Spike and takes place in other peoples POV's ten years after Spike dies. Better then it sounds. I'm bored. Ja ne or whatever. 


	7. Halfling

Yo. Yeah, yeah, sorry for not updating. I've got no excuses; I really just didn't feel like writing lately. Happy Holidays people.  
  
Me: which one? KEVIn: I like him too. BTW, you only push the button once; I've got two of the same review from you. Ja ne lover: ThanQ. Mike the Dike: I'm glad. I can't really write long stuff... Ham - Man: That was enthusiastic, wasn't it? Thorny Man: Y'know what? If you don't like the ads, don't read 'em! I like writing them. Since I never update, you may as well read something better than my stuff that does get updated.  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
*Sit.*  
  
I sat. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when faced with a humongous, growling black dog? She laughed.  
  
*Do you remember me, boy?* I just nodded. *Good...* we sat there for a while, she just watched me, and I was just too terrified to move. Finally, she stood up. *Get up, boy, we're going for a walk.*  
  
We walked for about ten minutes before she spoke again. *Boy... kid...what is your name anyway? I think Cerebus was the only one who took the time to find out.*  
  
"Er, Takeru..."  
  
She smiled. I'm not entirely sure how I could tell, it was the same way I could tell she was female without...checking. *Very well then. Takeru, do you know what happened a month ago?* I shook my head. *Well, first of all, I should explain that we, that is Me, Cerebus, Sirius, and many others like them, are werewolves. When I bit you last month, you became one too. Well, half of one, anyway.*  
  
"Half?"  
  
*Yes that's right. You're what we refer to as a halfling. A halfling is what humans think of as the traditional werewolf, but only because they are so self centered. In truth, there are more cainine werewolves then human ones, and we are all equal in power, halfling or not, though the outcome is indicicive when it comes to fighting a vampire...*  
  
At this point I made an interruption. A very squeaky one. "Vampires?!"  
  
She glared at me for a moment. *Yes, vampires. They exist too. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, though at the moment we're at a peaceful standoff. We signed a pace treaty a few decades back, though I'm not sure how long the peace will last.* She shook her head to clear her thoughts. *But you neddn't bother yourself with such things yet. You haven't had even the tiniest bit of training, so you don't need to even think about fighting yet. You will be training with Cerebus as your partner, and Sirius will be your trainer.* I paled a bit at this last comment. *Don't you worry about him. He has a slightly biased opinion of humans, but he's always bit anti- social. He'll get better as he comes to know you.* She stopped walking, much to my relief. *Don't even think about refusing your training. If you do, you will be like the werewolves in the movies. You'll have no control of your transformations, and you'll be a danger to yourself and all those around you.* She looked around. *It's late. You should go home.*  
  
I looked around too. It certainly was late. Or early, depending on how you look at it. Then I realized something. "Um...I don't know the way back to my house..."  
  
She sighed. *I know. Get on my back, kid, I'll give you a ride back.*  
  
So. Good? Bad? I don't care. Review. Really. Reviews inspire me.  
  
Randomness of the chapter: Er... not much today. Um. Scholl gets out tomorrow for me, that's a bit random I suppose. Oh whatever. Happy Holidays.  
  
Fic advertising: Today's fic; The Problem with Friendship by Angel Baby, story ID 31955. A very good fic. No 02 characters until the epilouge. The story begins with the reuniting of Matt and the other CC/DD's. He's been missing for five years, with no contact with any of them. They soon find themselves in the DW, trying to defeat the four strongest digimon in the universe, who each have suddenly changed from good to bad, and all have a sadistic edge, particularly to poor Yamato, who also has a very bad desease. Lots of Yama- torture, plenty of action, a definate fantasy element, and all sorts of sap for those who perfer the dramatic stuff without blood.  
  
Oh yeah! More randomness. I just found out yesterday that there's a Yamato street in Wyoming. Weird. 


End file.
